


BlackHill

by well_well_well



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: blackhill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/well_well_well/pseuds/well_well_well
Summary: BlackHill prompts!oneshot idea's appreciated :)
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	1. Accidents and Adoption

A boom comes through coms loud enough to make even Maria Hill wince and she stumbles back slightly, stunned to hear the high-pitched ringing coming through the ear piece, then she remembers who was on the mission.

‘Romanoff’ she shouts, kicking one of the Junior Agents off a computer desk on the bridge of the Heli carrier and trying in vain to get Nat’s tracker working.

‘Romanoff answer me. Natasha come in’ she yells, tapping furiously on the keys.

‘Nat’ she tries again but still nothing ‘Come on Romanoff, any day now’ she pleads. Then quietly at the other end of the coms a soft crackle comes across.

‘Damn Hill, I didn’t think you’d miss me that much’ a weak and smirking voice comes through the speakers to the Heli carrier and a short cheer goes around (Agent Romanoff is a very useful Agent)

Maria rolls her eyes, trying to calm herself down internally ‘Yeah, Yeah Romanoff we both know that isn’t true’ she jokes, Nat chuckles.

‘You wound me Ria’.

‘and you nearly just gave me a heart attack, so I’d say we’re even’ the Commander replies then hears a pained gasp on the other side of the line along with some gun shots

‘Where are you hurt Nat, we’re on your way’ she calls as the Jet starts to dip below the cloud.

‘oh no, no I’m fine’ Nat gasps.

‘no you are not’.

‘I may have got shot…?’ Nat says slowly.

‘Is that a question or a fact?’

‘fact. Definitely was only shot once. Only once. Defiantly only shot with a single bullet'

‘I know you’re lying Romanoff your big idiot’ Maria shoves her head in her hands and calls medical, letting them know they’ll need a stretcher ready when they land.

‘Just keep talking, we’re on our way’ Maria calls as people scurry around, preparing to land for evac.

‘its your fault really’ Nat says and Maria gasps dramatically.

‘excuse me?’

‘you are at least 80% of my common sense’ Nat replies quickly, and Maria rolls her eyes

‘we both know that’s not true’.

‘yes, it is’

‘im at least 95%’ Maria smirks and Nat groans in response

‘it hurts’

‘well then tell me where you are shot’.

‘shoulder, leg and forearm’

‘three bullets’ Maria shouts and Nat squeaks in response

‘ahhh shit it hurts, like really hurts’ she groans, and Maria’s blood runs cold. They both know the job is dangerous, that there’s a chance they wont come back but they’re the Black widow and Commander. They always come back.

‘stay with me Romanoff’ Maria pleads

‘tell me some good news Ria, I need something good’ Nat’s noise is becoming fainter and fainter and Maria remembers the call this morning and letter waiting for them at home.

‘They called Nat’ she says quietly ‘агентство по усыновлению позвонило’

There’s silence from the other end of the line and in the Heli carrier as the Agents turn to the few who know Russian to translate

‘you’re joking’ Nat whispers

‘no Tasha, no im not’ Maria replies softly, putting on a headset and mic, making their conversation private.

‘we’re having a baby’ Nat says.

‘We’re having a baby’ Maria repeats, then remembers the call ‘well a child, she’s 6’.

‘She?’ 

‘she. Her name is Anya’ Maria laughs and Nat giggles softly.

‘carry on talking, the pain is going away’.

‘o.. okay’ Maria says, trying not to cry in front of all her Junior Agents, how she’d imagined telling Nat one of their biggest dreams had come true she didn’t know, but didn’t expect it to be this… public.

‘Her name is Anya Rose Halling and she’s 6, she has blonde hair and blue eyes, she’s a bit small for her age but in care at the moment after her parents got taken in by social services’.

‘poor girl’ Nat mummers as the bridge door slams opens and Bobbi stands there.

‘I hear a quinjets was just released for emergency extraction and they needed a Russian translator on the bridge asap’ she looks around confused ‘what’s happened?’ she sees Maria’s red eyes and runs over.

‘is it Nat?’ Bobbi is one of the only Agents that knows about their marriage- being the maid of hour and all.

‘she’s alive, shot 3 times’ Maria says sniffing.

‘why are you crying?’ Bobbi asks slowly, slightly suspicious as to why one of the strongest women she knows is crying over a few bullets, Nat’s come back from worse-a lot worse.

‘it came through’ Maria says, and her smile says the rest. Bobbi squeals and pulls her into a bear hug, then grabs the headset off the brunette.

‘я крестная мать’ she shouts into the mic (I'm Godmother!)

‘yeah, yeah, whatever’ Maria laughs and takes it back

‘we got you Nat, evac is 60 seconds away, you’ll be there and you’ll get to come back and meet her’

‘meet my daughter’ Nat’s voice comes through happy, but riddled with tears.

‘meet our daughter’ Maria corrects and Bobbi snorts.

‘and my god child’ she adds helpfully.

‘what just happened’ one of the Agents asks as thee entire Heli carrier stares at the Commander and Agent

‘ну, Марія та її дружина, Наташа нарешті отримали новини від агенції з усиновлення, що вони мають дитину, але одна сторона батьківства має 3 дірки в них, тому це емоційно’ Bobbi recites, and Maria laughs, knowing no one speaks Ukrainian on board

‘you said something about a daughter’ another agent pipes up and Bobbi laughs.

‘you wouldn’t believe me if I told you-ow’ she starts but is cut off by Maria punching her on the arm, then adds solemnly  
‘and I will not tell you’

‘Quinjets arrived commander, Romanoff is on the way to medical’ an Agent reports and Maria seems to light up

‘is she stable?’

‘yes ma’am’

‘Then im seeing her’ Maria orders and the agent steps aside as she begins to run up the stairs, Bobbi on her heels spinning the weapons that could kill someone in 0.2 seconds as she runs like she always does when shes stressed or thinking.

‘моя душа’ Maria yells as she catches sight of the stretcher and reaches Nats side quickly, looking down at her sadly.

Natasha’s uniform is caked in blood, bad guy’s mixed with her own, oozing from the three bullet wounds, he face is pale but her eyes are alive and her smile reaches all the way across her face when she sees Maria leaning over her

‘Masha’ she breaths

‘Talia you idiot’ Maria replies quickly

‘were….. were’ Natasha’s face falls quickly ‘were you lying to keep me alive?’ she asks honestly

‘Talia’ Maria ‘we are going to have a daughter, she is perfect and young and beautiful and waiting for us to meet her as soon as they extract the three metal pellet currently embedded in your flesh’

They both laugh softly and then Natasha stops and looks thoughtful for a moment

‘Kiss me Maria Romanoff-Hill’ she says softly and Maria looks around, there are Agents all around the bridge, many eagerly looking at their interaction

‘everyone’s watching Talia’

‘Maria I am about to die’

‘no you are not’

‘urghh, then I could die at some point’

‘in about 5 minutes I will kill you if you don’t get into surgery now’

‘kill buzz’

‘I love you too Talia’

‘yeah, yeah your not so bad yourself’ Nat laughs as she is wheeled away.

The next day Fury announces Commander Hill and Agent Romanoff will be taking 2 weeks off for a private matter.

Bobbi and May just look at each other and smile, stopping off at the Director’s office later that day (on his request) to show him one of the many photos the new mothers have spammed them with.

Then it all goes to shit.

Turns out SHIELD relies extremally heavily on Hill and Romanoff, both for their calm heads and skills. By the end of the first week Morse and May have been on every single mission they’ve run since each and every Agent (1353) were put on a single drugs bust due to paperwork issues. Scientists nearly blew up The President of Venezuela after that put a robot on protective detail with him and the Avengers had managed to fuck up yet again, Stark having had a party and many superheroes turning up at various points of the globe wearing weird clothes and absolutely hammered.

How Hill found out about it Fury had no idea but by the way she stormed into the Base on day 10 of leave she was angry. Very angry.

The door slammed open to reveal Fury crouched over a desk with Agent James, the ‘replacement’ for hill, several Agents in the background waiting to be a)yelled at or b) fired.

’10 DAYS NICHOLAS’ She yells at Fury who winces (no one but her can call him Nicholas)  
‘DO YOU KNOW WHAT IVE SACREFICED TO BE HERE’ she slams her files down on the table and grabs the laptop from him, he opens his mouths to reply but she holds up a hand, shushing him immediately.

(little does Hill know Fury has a pager directly to her wife, which he uses in situations like these, checking the message he quickly send ‘help. Your wife is here. She is terrifying. Please save me. You get your pick of missions for a month if you save us. Bring the kid if you have to. SOS’)

‘Right so the Stark shit first’ she orders, tapping open some emails and skype ‘Have you yelled at him yet?’

‘n….no’ James stutters and she rolls her eyes

‘Why not, he is a child you need to yell at him to get through his thick skull’

‘b….b….because he’s Tony Stark, he’s the Iron Man’ James stammers and she looks at him like he’s grown 6 heads

‘wow, you really have never met and lived with the man or you’d know how to deal with him’

‘you lived with Tony Stark’ one of the Agents squealed and Maria just nods as the ringtone of skype comes through the laptop

‘Oh, hey Maria’ Pepper greets picking up the phone and smiling down into it, the anger drops off Maria’s face quickly

‘Hey Pep, how are you?’ she asks politely

‘I’m good, assuming you are calling to yell at Tony so about to be much better, how is Nat and Anya?’

‘Oh they’re well, Anya’s had a few problems being in a family again, but starting to settle in’ Lot’s of mummers of who the heck is Anya and Is Nat the Black widow go around

‘But I am looking to yell at Stark please get him over here’

Pepper grins ‘Tony Hill’s calling’ a screech is heard on the other end

‘tell her im ill, or out of the country, or dead then she wont hunt me down to find me’ he screams and Maria laughs mercilessly as his face appears on screen

‘H…Hello Maria… how are you this fine morning?’ he asks innocently but Maria just calls past him

‘FRIDAY make sure that Stark cannot hang up on me or run away from this call’

‘Yes Commander Hill, Protocol Stark is a fucking baby is action’

‘Thank you’

‘So, how are you?’ Stark tries again, a hopeful smile on his face ‘how are Anya and Tash’

‘Your heard Pepper ask me that a minute ago Tony’ She rolls her eyes as he gulps heavily

‘but I am missing out on a lot being here so’ she takes a deep breath before starting to yell ‘YOUU ABSOLUTE IDIOT. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH BAD PRESS SHIELD HAS GOT FROM ALL YOUR STUNTS? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY CALLS AND NEWS AND EMAILS WE GET BECAUSE OF THE THINGS YOU FUCK UP?’

‘n..no’ he starts to answer but she shuts him up

‘no, no, no, no the Adult is talking-you shut up WE ARE A CONVERT COMPANY. WE TRAIN SPIES AND AGENTS NOT NARASSISSTIC BILLINAIRES. YOUR PARTY LAST NIGHT-THE ONE THAT GOT STEVE SHIPPED OFF IN A CONTAINER SHIP TO PERU AND BARTON TURNING UP IN THE MIDDLE OFO CENTERAL PARK HALF NAKED-THAT IS YOUR PROBLEM. YOU NEED TO STOP DOING STUFF LIKE THAT OR YOU WILL BE FACING SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES. YOU AR IRION MAN FOR FUCKS SAKE. IRON MAN. NOT IRON CHILD. GROW UP AND FACE YOUR OWN PROBLEMS JESUS’ 

She starts to pace and carries on yelling, terrifying every Agent in the room (including Fury) and Starrk for a good 10 minutes before the door opens again and Nat stands there, giggling as she sakes in the scene in front of her

‘thank you so much Romanoff I love you forever’ Fury mouths across at her and she grins

‘Im just in it for the missions’ she replies as Maria spins around, 

‘please yell at him for me’ she pleads and Nat’s grin turns evil

‘well hello there Tony’ she whispers, coming into the camera lens

‘aghhhhh it’s a Russian murder child’ he screams and she pulls a long knife out of god knows here

‘Stark if you do that again I will be visiting you and you will be ending up with a few less limbs attached to your body’  
Maria face palms behind her

‘I said yell at, not threaten Tash’ 

‘meh same difference’ she replies airily ‘so will you do it again?’

‘no’ Tony stammers ‘no ma’am’ 

‘cool’ Nat nods and vanishes the knife

‘that was fun to listen to but we have places to be and more messes to clear up’ Pepper’s face pops back up on screen and Tony vanishes

‘okay, good luck, bye Pep’ Nat smiles genuinely (rather than just evilly)

‘bye Nat, keep sending the photos we all love them’ and the bloopedy bloop noise that signifies that they’re hanging up sounds and Maria shuts the laptop

‘Where is the paperwork that’s full of mistakes?’ she asks simply and Fury hands her a huge box

‘thanks’ 

‘you’re just going to take that home?’ Agent James asks

‘well yes, I am needed there as well as here but I can fix all your mistakes while still having a private life’ she frowns at the man that turns to Fury

‘can I?’

‘Go ahead’ he gestures

‘You’re fired’ she grins suddenly and he splutters in response.

Then Nat’s phone pings, she reads the message quickly then turns to Maria

‘Its Bobbi and May they says and I quote “come and get it. I think we’ve broken it. It wont stop crying”’

Maria roll her eyes and Fury raises an eyebrow

‘May probably ignored ‘it’ and Bobbi tried to teach ‘it’ to spin her batons, you should have brought her here instead I want to meet her’ he does the closest thing possible in a tall, ominous, stoic person to pout

‘meet who? Who is she? And it?’ an Agent calls out and all the others nod

‘Yeah, who’s Anya?’ another asks and an ‘oops’ comes from the door. Bobbi stands there, the faint noise of crying coming from behind her

‘for fucks sake Morse, we’re on our way down, you could have waited’

‘oops’ Bobbi says again and turns around but is too slow to stop a small explosion of blonde hair and gangly legs throws herself onto Maria and Nat’s legs

‘mama, mummy!’ she shouts and both of the women turn bright red

‘and that is our cue to leave’ Maria chokes out and Bobbi hold back one of her explosive laughs

‘bye Pirate’ Nat snorts and picks up Anya, who immediately starts fiddling with her long red hair. Maria grabs the box of files and both woman stagger out, all three chatting away in rapid Russian (much to the joy of the eavesdropping May, Bobbi and Fury, the only ones who know the language)


	2. Kissing Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers have a kissing bet

‘She must have a rock’ Tony is saying as Nat walks into the room

‘I suppose’ Bruce replies, frowning in thought

‘she cant be that focused and Ice queen without someone to offload onto’ Tony carries on and Nat sits down intrigued-the only person they called Ice Queen was Maria

‘who do you mean’ she asks slowly

‘Commander Hill’ Steve supplies, smiling across at her and nodding a greeting. Nat feels her eyebrows hit her forehead

‘im sorry what?’ she asks quickly

‘well you see’ Tony starts, waving a hundred dollar note at the gathered adults ‘I am willing to give $100 to anyone who kisses our resident Ice Queen and survives with all appendages still attached to their body’

Nat spits out her water 

‘you sad you wont be competing Romanoff’ Tony teases, she looks at him, eyebrow raised

‘well you certainly wont be’ the spy shoots back, plucking the note from his hand and holding it up to the light, as if checking its real

‘no offense Nat’ Steve states awkwardly ‘I don’t think you’re really her type’ Nat snorts again and winks at Pepper, who’s just walked in

‘tell that to her ex-girlfriend’ Nat smirks and Tony chokes on his coffee

‘the vet?’ Pepper asks quickly ‘she broke up with the vet?’

Nat nods ‘too much secrecy apparently, not enough time for each other’ what the red-head fails to add is that lily the vet had been rather annoyed to find out about Natasha, Hill’s long term girlfriend, but they didn’t need to know that

‘well im still up for the bet’ Tony rolls his eyes ‘I like to not give my money away’

‘fine, who’s in?’ Steve says, putting $10 on the table

‘me’ Tony put his on top of Steve’s

‘me’ Thor says and drops a pop-tart onto the notes, Bruce snorts

‘me, but only for a packet of pop-tarts’

‘and me’ Natasha adds, trying to smother as much of her wide grin as she can 

‘I guess we’ll see’ Tony waves his eyebrows

***

‘Commander Hill’ Nat shouts, walking quickly along the bridge of the carrier, Maria spins around at the voice and tries to hide the way her face lights up at the sight of the redhead

‘Agent Romanoff’ she greets as the woman gets nearer ‘how can I help you’

Nat smirks for a second before she meets Maria and cups her face in her hands, leaning forward and kissing the brunette. Maria squeaks for a moment against Nat’s lips then relaxes, letting the world melt away for a second. She is brought quickly back down to earth at the sound of wolf whistles, coming from the junior agents and her colleagues all gathered around the couple, lead by Stark.

They break off and Maria looks down at Nat, rolling her eyes before lovingly giving her a light slap on the forehead  
‘idiot’ she murmurs 

‘your idiot’ Nat pouts and Maria resists the urge to roll her eyes again

‘mine’ she whispers then turns to the shellshocked (and some still whistling) Agents

‘If you got your heads out of your asses you would have realised Agent Romanoff’s and I’s relationship a long time ago. Now I want each and everyone of you totally up to date with every single piece of paper work I’ve ever given you or you’ll be on night watch until you cant walk straight’ she threatens and they scamper away

‘I wish that worked on Stark’ Nat sighs, unthreading her arm from Maria’s waist and stalking over to Tony and plucking the notes out of his hands

‘Ill be taking the pop tarts tonight’ she confirms and strides out the room, already counting the cash she and Maria had decided to spend on toys for Likho.

It was only a month later at a Christmas party that Stark found out he had been played and demanded his money back, just to be gifted several half ripped up bird toys.


	3. 'CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S BROKEN?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Maria had bee at the Bartons right when Natasha had needed her?
> 
> Featuring confused Steve and Thor, and very annoying and slightly rude Tony

Natasha watched Clint introduce Laura to the team with a small smile, staying back and melting into the shadows like she’s done her whole life. The redhead ignores the heaving feeling in her stomach and the lump in the back of her throat as she notices the absence of the black SUV in the drive.

That is until Lila decided to speak up from her place in Clint’s arms.

‘Did you bring Auntie Nat? Because Auntie Maria’s really sad and she really misses Auntie Nat and I think they should see each other’ the little girl pouts and Natasha walks over quietly to hug her, relaxing into her goddaughters blonde curls ignoring the silence suffocating the room

‘I’m here sweetie, I miss Auntie Maria too, hopefully I can see her soon and that’ll cheer her up a bit, yes?’ she whispers to the little girl, who nods happily

‘Auntie Nat?’ Steve questions

‘Auntie Maria?’ Tony asks, ‘Which Maria? Maria Hill? Our Maria? Commander Hill? Sad? Misses? Really misses? Maria Hill?’ 

He fires each question quickly after the next and Clint snorts softly, taking Lila gently off Nat as she shuts her eyes and massage her temples, feeling a throb in the back of her head from the witches visions. Her team mates confusion is cut off by the door opening and the sound of footsteps cause her to look up to meet the eyes of the figure standing in the doorway.

Maria. Her Masha. Her wife. Her beautiful, calm, amazing wife was here. Dressed as casually as any of the Avengers have ever seen her - black hair, usually pulled back into a tight bun is loosely knotted into a pony tail and the shorts, vest top and flannel are extremally different to the well ironed office pantsuits she seemed to live in.

‘Masha’ Nat whispers, hating how broken and feeble her voice sounds

‘Talia?’ Maria responds quickly, dropping the full shopping bags on the floor and standing shell shocked at seeing Natasha in the Barton’s living room

Natasha crosses the distance between them in 3 long strides and rushes into Maria’s already open arms, burying her head deep into the taller woman’s collarbone, allowing the perfecting shaped nook in Maria’s neck and the sent of her wife surrounding her to ground her. For a second its peaceful and with Nat’s eyes closed she can almost imagine they are alone, without the 3 confused men currently staring at them. Then the questions start

‘Masha?’

‘Talia?’

‘You’re friends?’

Maria ignores them, pain and simple. ‘hey, its okay Talia, just breathe with me моя любовь’

Nat starts to relax, the visions that the witch had put into her head receding slightly

‘is that better?’ Maria asks, looking down at Nat who is still Koala bear hugging her, the red head nods

‘okay, lets go upstairs, yes, ‘I’ll look after you, you’ve got some cuts and stuff that need to be taken care of’ again the red head nods mutely and the couple walk slowly upstairs, Maria gently guiding Natasha who is still in a pained gaze leaving 3 very confused Avengers and a family of Blackhill shippers grinning at their retreating back.

***

Laura and Clint refuse to answer any of the many questions Tony, Bruce and Steve have, opting instead on occupying each man with a child and providing food. It’s only about 2 hours later Maria emerges and reaches out to hug Laura

‘she says she’s fine’

‘but she’s not?’ the blonde guesses and Maria rolls her eyes

‘she’s so bloody stubborn with things like this, the witch made her remember everything she wanted to forget and she’s just trying to push it away’

‘well, im just about to make some dinner, do you mind helping?’ Laura asks and Maria nods, soon they are both chopping food, totally ignoring the men who are trying to pry more answers out of Maria.

‘Do you mind if I bring some food up to Nat?’ Maria asks when it’s all done and they are setting the table

‘sure’ Laura passes up a plate but Tony blocks Maria’s way to the door

‘What are you doing’ he says quickly

‘Bring food up to Natasha’ she states

‘She doesn’t need to be babied’ he replies snarkily and she frowns

‘at this time she does’

‘Natasha never needs to be babied, she can look after herself’

‘when shes just had visions put into her head of being beaten and forced into things she didn’t want to do as a child I am going to look after her’ Maria’s temper quickly rises but Stark still blocks her path

‘She’ll survive’

‘CANT YOU SEE SHES BROKEN?’ Maria suddenly snaps and Stark recoils#

‘That means she need her family, us, not you who she only just works with’ Stark yells back and but Maria doesn’t stand down, instead she seems to grow (even) taller and resists the urge to throw the food in his face

‘let me past Stark’ she practically growls at him but he just smirks

‘Why should I do that?’ he goads

Visions come into Maria’s head, of Natasha kneeling down in front of her with a ring, walking down the aisle to her, the certificate hidden in her office and the adoption papers strewn all over the desk upstairs.

‘Because I’m her fucking wife’ and with that Maria reaches up to her neck and pulls off (very viciously, snapping the chain) a fine sliver necklace with an engagement ring on it, slamming it into Stark’s hand as she storms past and up the stairs, shoving him against the wall as she does.

The room goes dead silent.


	4. Extraction

There was a SHIELD policy Fury had put into place, partly for money and partly for the Agents and their family-after a particularly bad mission or problematic extraction family members would be able to pick you their loved ones from base.

Bobbi would ride off on her motorbike with a roar to her and Hunter’s house, May would slink off to god knows where, Simmons and Fitz would run to their parents and sisters while Laura was often waiting with at least one Hawk child in a battered old van, thanking Nat for keeping her husband alive before driving off to their house until only Nat was left.

The mission went wrong so only Nat was left in a room with 7 arm dealers. She blacked out. The next she remembered was blood in her hair. Blood in her nails, in her clothes, soaking the end of her gun, every dealer dead on the floor. 

Shes alone in the pick up spot for hours, sitting in the corner, with her knees drawn up close to her chest, hugging herself so hard to stop from shaking, Red Room flashbacks biting at the edge of her consciousness, until she smells a sweet, sweet sent.

Coffee.

‘Here, Romanoff’ Maria Hill says, passing her down a travel mug and sitting on the floor next to her, a small way away, giving the Agent some space

‘I heard what happened, is there anything I can do?’ Maria asks softly and Nat shakes her head

‘I…I cant talk about it, so… tell me about you… tell me about your day’

Maria laughs and begins to talk, letting down some barriers and telling Natasha about everything, the way she was almost late because the asshole in front of her couldn’t drive, the way her favorite pen exploded all over her in a meeting and the Junior Agents were awful, some couldn’t even do a lap of the bloody heli carrier.

By the end the sun has long since set and Maris stands slowly, offering Nat her arms and leading her to a black SUV. Natasha must have fallen asleep in the car because that’s the last she remembered.

Nat wakes up to science, she’s alone in an apartment, smart and tidy, with all the books alphabetically and cupboards organized and shut. Maria Hill’s apartment. Nat quickly gathers her stuff and makes to run out the door, stopping only when she relised it had been locked, from the outside, on it was stuck a big post it

Eat Romanoff. Food is good and I wont let you step foot inside SHIELD until you do. I needed to go in early so made you something-its labelled in the fridge. Maybe then you’ll be able to get out

Commander Hill

PS. You snore

Natasha turns the colour of her hair and quickly searches the apartment, only finding a normal seeming place with one locked door and another post it not, this one reading 

I know you. No snooping

Finally Natasha relents, looking in the fridge and finding a bacon sandwich in a small box, she finishes it quickly and at the bottom on the Tupperware is a small consealed package containing a key, labelled

I’d like it back but am glad you've eaten. See you at work.

Natasha doesn’t hide her smile as she locks the door behind her.

The next time it all goes to shit they land on a field for people to pick up, Laura hugs her tightly as Clint is wheeled off in a wheelchair, already annoyed at his restricted movement but healing quickly and a lot better off it Nat hadn’t taken down the guy shooting wildly at him. 

Nat is again left alone on the field until a motorbike drives up, Nat ignores it-probably Bobbi having forgot something or a random passerby.  
‘You planning on walking back to civilization?’ a recognizable voice smirks from above and Nat looks up to see Maria standing above her, package and cup in hand

‘Food and caffeine’ she shoves them into her hands ‘eat’

Natasha takes the package gratefully and for a while they sit in silence, until Maria finally moves and leads her over to the bike, passing her a helmet as she does

‘where do you want to be dropped’

The third time Hill was waiting out side a slick red sports car, leaning against the hood with a chai latte and brownie that looks suspiciously homemade. She only waves and gets into the drivers seat, not expecting any arguments, Nat doesn’t provide any.

The fourth is particularly difficult extraction, Laura offers her the weekend at the farm but Natasha doesn’t accept, her eyes not on the blonde woman as they search the cars assembled until… there. A rusty old white pick up truck with a travel mug and passage on the hood. There's no person but as Nat gets closer she spots a note on the paper bag

Ill be out in a sec, just got to get some documents to Pirate

Natasha smiles to herself and 5 minutes later Maria comes out and waves. As they get in the car Natasha is almost shaking from the mission and Maria hands her a rubix cube. By the times shes been dropped off at her apartment shes not shaking anymore, but slightly annoyed at the small toy-much to Maria’s amusement.

The fourth shes smiling as the quinjet lands and first off for once-much to Clint amusement. And sure as hell Maria is waiting, sitting on the roof (yes the roof) of her old pick up truck on the phone to someone she seemed to be yelling at

‘well I don’t care about the press. If they die on SHIELD’s watch we’ll be the ones to pay’ she rolls her eyes, then spots Nat walking over ‘I have to go’ a pause ‘yes I have something more important than your complete and utter ignorance’ she frowns then hangs up, offering Nat a grin and doughnut

‘So im important now’

‘shuddup’ Maria replies through a mouthful of doughnut

‘more important than who?’ Nat presses, clambering less than gracefully into the passenger seat

‘President of the USA’ Maria says airily and Nat takes a huge bite of doughnut

‘выходи за меня’ she whispers to herself and Maria smirks as the gears crunch and the truck rolls out the base

‘you talking to me or the food Romanoff’

Well oh shit Maria speaks Russian


	5. 'Why is there a corpse in my apartment?'

Nat quickly excused herself from the meeting when she saw who was calling

‘Hey Masha’ she says, picking up the phone, muffled yelling comes from the other side and she holds the phone away from her ear for a bit

‘WHY IS THERE A CORPSE IN MY APARTMET NATASHA ALIANOVA ROMANOFF’ Maria Hill bellows and Nat’s eye grow wide

‘It wasn’t me’

‘then whose was it’

‘I don’t know’

‘Well hes definitely an assassin of some sort BUT WHO KILLED HIM AND WHY IS HE DEAD IN MY APARTMENT’

‘I don’t know, I only pretend to know everything’

‘I know that, im not stupid but im literally climbing over the worktops to get myself a cup of coffee so I don’t tread on the guy’

‘Make me one ill be home soon’

‘I hate you Romanoff’

‘Love you too’

It turns out the corpse was from Bobbi who had broken into Maria’s apartment in search of cake, been mistaken for the Commander and shot before she smashed the guys face in with her batons. 

She never did get the cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please put some ideas down below, im planning on posting a chapter just of prompts and you guys can pick the ones you like most for me to write because I have A LOT!
> 
> stay safe, wear a mask x


	6. Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here are all the prompts I have!
> 
> please put some below and I'll add them to my list, if you have any from the list you'd like me to do soon, also comment them below xx

• Nat comes back from a mission and she goes home and the kitchen is like full of lasagna and maria looks rly stressy and its bc she was trying to make nat the lasagna nat makes and loves bc it was a tough mission but she couldn't get it right and she tried like ten time

• nat gets like a new gun or kit from a mission and there's a note from ria like try not to die xx

• SHIELD like work ball/dinner and ria's trying to get nat to come but she doesnt want to and eventually she comes and this kid tries to chat her up at the bar and ria comes and kisses her and is like hey nat this kid bothering u and puts him in filing for like 3 months bc he dared to try and chat up wifey and nat ends up enjoying the ball and using it so maria has an excuse to demote all the junior agents she hates

• Nat visiting shield and like working out who everyone is dating and stuff bc she so good at reading people and everyone freaking out cuz she like sherlock 

• Nat trying to teach anya how to shoot and ria running in like noooo anya put that nasty gun thing down 

• Nat on their anniversary didn’t rly know what to do and ria finds her like crying bc she loves her but doesn’t know what to do bc shes never been in love with anyone before 

• Ria and nat watching all the kid avengers have glowstick wars and rias like u did good widow – your kids are doing u proud 

• Nat’s ill like flu but she wont accept it and Rias like tying her in bed and forcefeeding her soup then she hears her talking in her sleep and shes like Anya theres a good girl let me out so auntie ria xan go back to work and kill all the bad guys im sure shes bored of me by now 

• like they go work in area 51 and everyone is trying to get them to tell them what it is nd they dont tell so tony or someone stows away and they just throw them out in the middle of the desert and like three weeks later he turns up like dusty and dirty and stuff like. i got lost. 

• Youtube

• “I am not here to kill you! I’m here for bread!”

• Maria loosing her HArdas Hill reputation everytime Nat comes onto the Helicarrier

• Tatooes/scars

• ‘Can’t you tell shes broken?’ DONE

• ‘Okay im going to do something that might be illegal so can you just… you know…. Turn around for a sec’

• Nat singing ‘How do you solve a problem like Maria’ 

• Natasha: can you pass me my will to live?  
Clint: sorry i can’t pass Maria across the table

• Natasha: this parking job is about as straight as i am  
Maria: i know i should focus on you coming out to me but DID YOU JUST INSULT MY FUCKING PARKING SKILLS?!?!

• tony: hey hill why is nat wearing your-  
maria: i will destroy you.  
tony: you didn’t answer the question  
maria:  
tony: why are you standing like that  
nat: run

• Okay I’m still not over the “If Fury wanted eye candy around he could’ve at least picked Romanoff” interraction, like is it just accepted around S.H.I.E.L.D. that both Natasha and Maria are super hot?   
Do new recruits see two of Fury’s most trusted agents walking around and have to do a double take while their S.O.’s yawn and reassure them that “Yes that is the Black Widow, yeah that’s Fury’s right hand, no he didn’t pick them because they’re hot, you can pick your jaws up off the floor now.”   
Are there wagers about this?? Do drunken S.H.I.E.L.D. agents hit on the two most powerful women on the helicarrier? Do they have inside jokes about it?

• maria: nat what’s the big deal get down from the ceiling  
natasha: mia, dont you see it  
maria:  
natasha: there’s a SPIDER  
maria: oh my god YOURE LITERALLY NAMED AFTER A DEADLY SPIDER *gets rid of the spider anyway*

• what if Natasha had a TikTok account named “NatashaWantsACat” and they had like a LOT of followers. the videos would focus around Natasha desperately wanting another cat, but Maria doesn’t. their fans all want Natasha to get a cat so they keep coming up with challenges like “Maria has to say “yes” to everything Natasha says for 24 hours” but Maria keeps outsmarting them.   
Natasha, recording a TikTok while crying: so, my girlfriend said she doesn’t love me anymore.  
Maria, shouting from another room: I did not say that!  
Natasha, wiping her eyes: you did.  
Maria: I said I don’t want another cat!!  
Natasha, starts sobbing again: same thing!

• Maria: *eats a cinnamonroll*  
Natasha: Cannibalism  
Maria: *confused chewing noises*

• Maria, angrily: ARE YOU-  
Natasha: Fucking.  
Maria: -KIDDING ME?! YOU-  
Natasha: Fucking.  
Maria: -IDIOT-  
Clint: ...what was that?  
Natasha: Fury banned Maria from swearing in her briefings, so I volunteered to help her out.

• Maria: I don’t know why you’re so confident you’ll win. You still don’t even know the names of all the chess pieces.  
Natasha: I do know the names. I’ve simply rebranded them. My queen is Rihanna, my king is Beyoncé and this little guy *picks up a pawn off the board* is Natasha. Would you be willing to murder me, the love of your life?  
Maria: Yes. Chess Natasha means nothing to me. *mirthless cackle

• ‘Don’t leave me’

• Dancing

• Cat

• Exposure (they just outed by the press of something or everyone thinks Nat’s dating Steve and they both get bored of it and decide to come out)


	7. Three Little Magic Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short but sweet (hopefully)

‘okay, STRIKE TEAM: DELTA ready for drop’ Maria Commands, searching through the cameras on the huge screen in front of her

‘Ready Commander’ Clint’s voice comes back strongly, even from halfway across the world

‘Okay, on my count’ Maria starts, then stops a second   
‘and Romanoff’ she adds

‘Yes Commander’ Nat grins 

‘Let me hear those three little, magic words’ Maria pleads

‘I love you’ Nat calls through the coms and all the agents around the helicarrier send up a collective awwwww

‘nope, try again’ replies Maria, unimpressed

‘fine. I will behave’ Nat murmmers and Maria nods

‘Good’ and then presses another couple of buttons   
‘3, 2, 1-GO, GO, GO!’


	8. Vegas

‘Remind me again why I am sending you of all people to Vegas’ Fury looks up at the team in front of him, eyes resting on a certain childish Archer and grinning redhead (along with a tall blonde and slightly bald agent with an antique watch)

‘Because we are your favourite people in the whole wide world’ Bobbi guesses with a totally straight face and Fury sighs

‘No. You are dismissed, you will have 12 free hours before extraction, don’t do anything too stupid’ he instructs and Clint lights up

‘Can I gamble all my money away, suddenly win big, buy the entire world and live forever on my own private island?’ he asks quickly and Coulson snorts good naturedly behind him

‘no, yes, no, no’ Fury reels off

‘Can I enter a fight club?’ Bobbi pipes up and Fury raises an eyebrow

‘no’ he answers

‘Can I marry Agent Hill’ Natasha questions suddenly and demurely, smirking at the bald figure who face palms

‘if you have her permission and a chapel then go ahead Agent Romanoff, marry my Commander’ he rolls his eyes sarcastically smirking

‘Dismissed’ he calls and the team files out of the room, Bobbi and Nat going to the weapons bay to pick up their kit, Coulson and Clint going to find Maria and meet up with the two women on the jet before flying off to complete a mission in Vegas

\--a week later—

‘Agent Hill and Romanoff, glad to hear the mission went well’ Fury calls, looking up as the two women enter with a stack of paperwork

‘it went great, yes’ Maria agrees ‘Clint didn’t loose over $100 and bobbi did not fight anyone who wasn’t specifically classified as a bad guy however Natasha and I have some paperwork we’d like you to update and sign off’ she hand a file over and his jaw drops as he read the form

‘this….this…. you do realise this is a fully legal wedding certificate’ he gapes and Natasha nods

‘you didn’t say no’ she smirks

‘so is this paperwork’ he gestures to the stack and looks at Maria ‘a formal complaint of harassment, or for forged documents or?’ he waves his arms around slightly and Maria laughs

‘no, it’s a personal file update sir, we thought it best not to change our surnames though, two Romanoff-Hills might be slightly confusing’ she jokes and Fury goes dead silent, flicking through all of the legal documentation

‘hellooo furyyyy’ Natasha waves in his face ‘hellooo….. Maria I broke him you’re Director now’ she announces and Furys head snaps up

‘urmmm well’ he trys to pull himself together ‘I’ll put in transfer files for you Romanoff, you cant be working directly for your…wife’ he stammers and Natasha laughs

‘we’ve managed to work together for 4 years Nick and its never been a problem, a snazzy piece of paper isn’t going to change anything’ 

‘4 years?’ he squeaks and Maria nods

‘sometimes I wonder if I work with toddlers or superspies but’ she shrugs ‘we’ve got work to do so bye’

‘yes, right, okay’ Fury stands up and offers both women a handshake ‘congratulations Agents Romanoff-Hill, Im happy for you even if I’m annoyed I wasn’t invited’ 

‘Thank you’ Maria replies as Nat hums in response

‘See ya around Pirate’ she calls cheekily as the woman exit arm in arm

Wives huh Fury thinks to himself, signing the files changes with a flourish the most powerful people in SHIELD are wives


	9. Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha cries when she meets her baby for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> the day they have whatever baby it is they have nat starts crying but then she looks really confused and starts laughing because she's so tough and she's never cried before so it's all so new

The screaming stops after an hour.

Maria didn’t want Nat in the room when she gave birth, said she wanted to see Nat look at her baby for the first time when she wasn’t all tried, red and covered in sweat.

After 2 minutes and 46 seconds the nurse finally comes out of the room, a small smile on her face

‘you can see her now’

Nat tries to stand up, not realizing her legs are shaking and almost trips over the uncomfortable hospital chair, Clint reaches forward and grabs her arm

‘It’ll be fine, you can do this’ he whispers to her as she pulls him in for a hug

‘good luck Nat’ Steve calls and she starts to walk slowly towards the room

‘If you need name idea’s Anthony’s available’ Tony calls as Pepper gives him a light slap and the red head takes a deep breath before walking into the room.

Maria is sitting in the bed in a hospital gown, her short brown hair is loose around her shoulders and as Natasha takes a faltering step forward she sees the small bundle in her wifes arms

‘Come and meet your daughter’ Maria whisper, a smile breaking across her face as she reaches out and passes the baby to Natasha

‘my daughter’ she repeats under her breath. Baby Romanoff-Hill is a perfect fix of both women, she has a few brown hair on her large head, the colour of Maria’s and piercing emerald eyes. Just like Natasha

‘she… I… she… I cant… I just’ Natasha stammers and Maria nods gently as Nat sits down on the chair next to her, sharing holdership of the baby, who is blinking dozily up at them with her wide, innocent eyes

‘we have to say something now don’t we’ Maria says

‘like a promise or a speech’ Nat confirms and they squeeze each others hand reassuringly

‘okay, so Baby Romanoff-hill, I promise that, first, we will find you a good name’ she breaks off with a chuckle and Natasha rolls her eyes lovingly

‘I promise we will look after you, and protect you, and teach you and learn from you forever. We promise to support you in whatever decisions you make and let you be whoever you want to be’ Maria carries on

‘and we promise to love you as our own until the day we die, and possibly after that’

‘we promise to teach you exactly how to know when Clint’s in the vents above your head’

‘Or peter is on the ceiling at 3am’

‘Or when Tony is in a bad mood with the suits’

‘We’ll teach out how to fight like us, your mothers. Own a room like Pepper Potts, fight the baddies like mama’ Maria finishes

‘and run the world like mummy’ Nat adds, looking upto Maira

‘Mama or Ma’ she points to herself ‘Mum, mummy or 79’ she points to Maria 

‘okay’ she agrees softly

‘we promise’ and with that Baby Romanoff-Hill reaches out with both hands and grab their fingers in her whole hand, giggling when a drip of liquid falls from above onto her nose.

Natasha Romanoff never cried.

When she had been beaten, tortured and forced to dance in the Red Room she had not broken, had not showed weakness, had not ever let herself be anything other than marble.

She hadn’t cried when she erased the red, becoming an Agent, getting her first official gun, completing her first mission for the ‘good’ side

She hadn’t cried at Laura and Clint’s wedding, or cried when they had baby Cooper, or baby Lila, or even little Nate.

She hadn’t cried when she had got down on one knee to the love of her life and proposed

She didn’t even cry as Maria walked down the aisle to meet her, even when the day ended with three bullet’s in Maria Romanoff-Hill’s body she hadn’t cried - screamed and destroyed 7 punch bags, yes, but cried?

Never.

Until now, Natasha looked at Maria in shock when the tears started rolling down her cheeks and laugh as she tasted the salt on her tongue.

This was it.

This was her moment, her family, the place she belonged.

Maria passed her a tissue and in that moment she was complete, human.


	10. Sapphires and Emeralds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you meet your soulmate the world changes from black and white to colour and then when they die the world switches back. Maria is in a meeting when her world changes back and has to deal with the grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry

Natasha notices her eyes first. The way they widen and the colour of them.

Colour.

Ice blue, she thinks, but she’s never seen colour before so she doesn’t know. Then it hits her

Commander Hill is her soulmate.

Natasha has heard the stories. Heard the rumours of the girls that had to kill their soulmates, who saw how red the blood was as they slit their throats. Every time she saw someone she would scan them, to see their eyes.

Apparently she has red hair. Yes! She does! She can see a strand hanging down in front of her now. She knows that if someone’s eyes focus on her hair they’ve found their soulmate, they can see the colour, that someone will mourn the after shes killed them.  
In the next five years she learns thing.

She learns that all leaves are different colours. She learns that her hair is the colour of fire and her eyes are the colours of emeralds. But most of all she learns about Maria.

She learns her hair is raven black and her eyes are sapphire blue. She learns about how when she was growing up her mum was poor and got her a cheap set of colouring pencils for Christmas only to find they were grey tones not colours because her mum couldn’t afford it and she couldn’t see the difference. She learns Maria’s apartment is decorated awfully because she painted it when she couldn’t see colours, she learns that her friend Bobbi had to come to IKEA with her to pick décor after she brought a bight pink chair. She learns maria like Thai takeaway and not Chinese, but prefers Italian above all else because her family is Italian.   
She learns about her soulmate.

The eventually date, they even get married, a small ceremony with only a few people. 

‘no one needs to know’ Natasha whispered as she got down on one knee.

Natasha said her vows in Italian.

Maria said her vows in Russian.

They cry, they exchange rings and then they go to to work the next day.

After 2 years married, 5 years together and 6 being able to see colour Maria world falls down around her shoulders.

They are in a meeting when it happens. Fury, Stark, Steve and several other agents including May, Morse and Coulson are talking about recent events while Maria looks down at the paperwork she has been laughing at after Tony had signed in red ink.

The ink isn’t red anymore.

Its grey.

She stifles a scream and looks up.

The world around her is being sucked of light, of colour. Steves uniform is now grey, dark grey standing out on light grey.

Tony’s blue suit is grey

Fury’s wooden desk is grey

Bobbi’s hair is grey

Melina’s outfit stays black

Its happened.

Suddenly Maria realises

‘Romanoff can go on the mission with you, she’ll be back soon’ Fury says, signing off on the paperwork and a single tear rolls down Maria’s cheek

‘no she wont’ she whispers

‘Commander Hill?’ Fury asks and Maria looks up at the grey sky, blinking rapidly ‘Romanoff wont be on a mission with you’  
Suddenly the phone on his desk rings and Fury picks it up, the few words someone says on the other side is enough, he turns to the group, grief on his face is enough.

Maria’s scream drowns out his words

‘The Black Widow died in the field 47 seconds ago’ he says.

Maria’s world falls apart, everything crushing down on her in grey. She can see the men’s confusion, hear Bobbi’s word of comfort, feel her arms around her but she doesn’t want Bobbi’s arms around her she wants Natasha’s. She wants her wife back. She needs her wife back. She needs to see her again. To say goodbye, to say I love you a final time.

She can hear herself screaming, feel the tears cascading down her face but shes numb, nothing matters anymore nothing is keeping her in this dull word.

Natasha is dead

Natasha’s hair lighting up the room like fire

Natasha is dead

Natasha is nervous on their first date, tripping over her own feet and fiddling with her hair

Natasha is dead

Natasha is drunk, confessing her undying love for Maria

Natasha is dead

Natasha is shooting at her with a nerf gun, shouting ‘this is war’ as she peppers Maria is fake bullets

Natasha is dead

Natasha is lying in bed, peaceful, the first light of dawn hitting her face

Natasha is dead

Natasha is showing her her scars, telling how she got each one like a story

Natasha is dead 

Natasha is crying, mascara smudging as she kneels in front of Maria

Natasha is dead

Natasha is kissing her as she says yes, pushing the ring onto her finger

Natasha is dead

Natasha is speaking Italian, telling her about the colour of her eyes and saying I do with a smirk on her face

Natasha is dead

Natasha is her love

Natasha is dead

Natasha is her loss

Natasha is dead


	11. Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres a huge storm so im posting this at 3:43am because ~insomnia~
> 
> The Heli-Carrier find out

Wanda, Pietro, Peter and Anya started it. The three super teens had taken a liking to the 10 year old, claiming her as a sister-officially after Nat and Maia adopted Wanda and Pietro but with moving into the tower came the lack of privacy, and glitter.

So much glitter.

Every time they so much as looked at each other for too long or kissed in public a hand full of glitter would be thrown on their heads, and it got everywhere and stayed everywhere. Glitter was permanently being swept up from the floor, or picked out of hair and brushed off suits before meetings.

The Agents were still extremally confused about whether their Commander and Agent where in a relationship or had a child and who knew about what, but the fact that both woman would frequently showed up to work from the tower covered in glitter and growling a mixture of curses and threats in a large variety of languages did not help their confusion, that is until Nat decided to point out that yet again Maria had little crystals in her hair

‘Commander you are shining’

‘so are you Romanoff’ Maria replies angrily but the redhead grins

‘no I’m not because I dodged quicker than you’

The brunette (with sparkles) turns to Fury ‘ты бы разозлился, если бы я убил твоего второго любимого агента’ (would you be sad if I killed your second favourite agent?)

‘нет, но тебе будет грустно, что ты убил свою жену’ (no but you’d be sad you killed your wife) he smirks

‘честно говоря, на данный момент я даже не уверен, что спрячу тело’ (honestly at this point im not even sure I’d hide the body) she sighs and Fury snorts

‘затем выходи на геликарриер’ (so come out to the helicarrier)

‘зачем мне это делать’ (why would I do that?) Maria asks

‘потому что половина агентов думает, что между вами что-то не так, а другая половина спит с Бартоном, так что ради вашего рассудка и Лоры вместе с моим просто скажите им, и, может быть, перестаньте приходить на работу так блестяще ...’ (Because half of the agents think there’s something going on between you and the other half think Romanoff’s sleeping with Barton, so for yours and Laura’s sanity as well as mine just tell them, and maybe then you’ll come to work less… shiny) he lectures and Maria groans 

‘whyyyyyyy did I ever have kids’ she mutters into the table and one of the Agents passing her control station stops dead on as pretty much all of the heli carrier freezes at her words (what can I say they all love hill, she might be terrifying but she gets shit done extremally well and fast which means more time for home lives and cake)

‘you have kids?’ Agent-Maria-Cant-remember-his-name asks slowly and Fury nods and thumbs up supportively behind his head. Maria takes a deep breath

‘Yes, I have three-hence the reason I am covered in glitter’

‘and there goes our biggest secret’ Nat rolls her eyes as the the Agents all start to gossip among themselves

‘do we…. Do we know them?’ another Agent they haven’t been bothered to learn the name of asks and Maria shrugs

‘ahh well, suppose you might as well know’ then to the ceiling ‘FRIDAY send witch, zoom and anya in here asap’

‘Right away Commander Romanoff-Hill’ the AI sounds like shes smirking

‘oh yeah and we’ve been married for 5 years’ Nat adds helpfully as Agent-Maria-Cant-remember-his-name chokes on his sandwich and Fury claps sarcastically in the background

At that moment Wanda, Pietro and Anya walk in (or anya zooms in on Pietro’s back and Wanda floats)

‘you called mama’ Pietro states, dropping Anya who runs to give both women a hug

‘yeah, yeah we came out to the Heli carrier because of you and your glitter, so they all know, say hi’ Natasha waves vaguely to the helicarrier, everyone (except Fury who is videoing for Bobbi and Melina) 

‘urmm hey guys’ Wanda waves awkwardly as everyone stares, open mouths ‘Im Wanda and they adopted me and Pietro about a year ago’

‘and we are quicksilver and the scarlet witch’ Pietro adds with a loose grin

‘and im Anya, mama and mummy adopted me 4 years ago when mama got shot three times and almost died’ she thumbs up awkwardly ‘we throw glitter on them a lot with spiderman’

‘im so confused’ Agent floppy hair mummers and Natasha snorts

‘I’ve been married to the Commander for 5 years and we have three adopted children together, two of which are superhero’s she explains slowly and loudly as if talking to a toddler, Maria whacks her head into her desk in the background groaning

‘ihatemylifeihateyouallihatethishelicarrierineedndas’ she repeats 'ndasaremylifepleasesomeonecallpepperandgivemeadrinkurghh' as Fury laughs

‘Well, get back to work’ he announces to the carrier   
‘superspies….?’ He adds under his breath, sending the video to Bobbi and May happily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully believe Fury, Coulson, Bobbi and Melina May have a group chat called BlackHill and use it purely to trade videos of Agents surprise when they find out about the Romanoff-Hills and cute pictures of both of them and the kids that they may or may not have hacked into FRIDAY to steal.


	12. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short drabble of the team finding out about Nat + Maria

‘Steve, Sharon’s arrived’ Pepper calls, walking into the room just as the man leaps out and runs out of the room, excited to see his girlfriend

‘Well, that’s Cap’s love life back up and running’ Tony states ‘What about you Romanoff?’

Behind her Maria chokes on her water slightly and Nat bites down a smirk

‘What about me?’ she says coolly, trying to keep her face blank

‘well’ the man makes several sweeping gestures with his arms and Nat rolls her eyes

‘I speak 6 languages including sign and that was none of them Stark, spit it out’ 

‘is there a man in your life’ he asks quickly and the red head leans back on the sofa thinking…. She could have some fun with this

‘no’ she says slowly

‘great!’ the billionaire jumps up ‘because I have some friends I think you’ll like, please let me set you up Nat, pleeeeease’ he begs and Maria laughs outright, Nat just looks thoughtful

‘I don’t date men’ is all she offers

‘come on Nat’ he pleads again

‘I don’t date men’ she repeats, putting emphasis on the last word, Pepper gets the gist first and smile softly across at her but Stark, Bruce and Sam take a bit longer

‘ohhh’ Bruce says suddenly, his eyes widening, he shoots her a thumbs up and Sam nods to himself

‘What?’ Stark states quickly, looking around at the people relising all around him

‘What?’ he repeats and Sam gestures vaugly to where Nat is smirking

‘our little spider is gay’ he explains, Tony looks between them quickly

‘you…you are Nat?’

Natasha nods slowly, swallowing down the lump in her throat, she’d never planned to come out to the group at all and not like this but it was fun seeing the looks on their faces. She shoots a look at Maria and does a scan of the room. Noone knows sign language except Pepper, who she didn’t mind knowing

She signs across to Maria quickly

the brunette replies, setting down her coffee to sign back

Maria grins slyly and wiggles her eyebrows

‘whats happening’ Bruce asks ‘FRIDAY can you translate what the just said?’

All the men (except Pepper who is looking at them open mouthed) turns to the ceiling but Nat’s hacking into the AI works

‘I’m afraid I cant do that’ she responds quickly

‘why not?’ Tony questions, brow furrowing

‘all conversations between Agent’s Romanoff and Hill are confidential and wiped from my server as soon as they happen’

Tony glares at Natasha and Maria

‘you hacked my FRIDAY’ he pouts ‘now I get to set you up in return’  
Nat groans

‘what about…. Laura from accounting, shes nice. Or….. Kit from PR-Pepper knows her right? Is she nice Pep?’ 

He turns to his girlfriend who is still staring between the two other women in the room ‘I don’t think Nat needs setting up’ she says slowly and Tony’s eyes widen again

‘you have a girlfriend?’ he practically yells and Nat shoves her face in her hands

‘If I say yes will you stop interrogating me?’

‘yes’ Bruce and Pepper say quickly at the exact same time Sam and Tony yell ‘NO’

‘yes’ she says meekly swiping Maria’s coffee cup and talking a grateful gulp

‘Do we know them?’ Sam shoots to her and she nod hesitantly

‘Do we like them?’ tony asks

‘yes, I think so, Pepper does and Bruce does but Tony and Sam have a….. like/hate relationship lets say’ Maria scoffs beside them

‘hate/hate’ she states

‘you know her?’ Sam bellows ‘how come Pepper and Maria know her but we don’t’ he turns out his bottom lip like a spoilt child

‘She’s nice’ Pepper confirms, standing up and picking the stack of files up from the table ‘and im happy for you Nat’ she adds, before walking out the room. Tony sighs deeply

‘we’re not going to get anything out of you that you don’t want to tell, are we’ 

‘nope’ Nat grins suddenly and Maria stands up as well, Nat has an idea quick

she signs across to Ria

‘Bye boys’ Maria says, going to walk out but Nat jumps up and grabs her hand, spinning her around and pulling her into a short kiss.

Maria looks down at Nat fondly and roll her eyes

‘well done superspy’ she smiles and plants another kiss on the red head’s forehead before striding out the room. The three boys stare after her

‘Commander Hill?’ tony squeaks

‘Maria Hill?’ Sam adds

‘yep’ Nat makes a mental note to ask FRIDAY to set this photo of their faces as her screen saver

‘how long?’ Bruce is the first to actually find his voice (that’s not just repeating Maria and Nat over and over)

‘nearly two years’ Nat’s smile softens a bit then turns deadly  
‘tell a single soul and ill string you up my your legs and use you for target practise’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave prompts if you have some :)
> 
> stay safe, wear masks


	13. The Lark Ascending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot based on music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to the song on youtube if you can while reading this, It's my favorite classical piece and absolutely beautiful!

‘Commander Hill’ Nat greets, walking onto the huge bridge of the heli carrier with a small smile

‘Romanoff’ Maria smothers her grin ‘nice to have you back on board’

‘heard you were struggling without me’

‘did you now?’ Maria raises an eye brows and Nat laughs (much to the surprise of every single agent on the Heli carrier who turn around in shock at hearing the sound)

‘anyway, what have you got’

‘Nothing for you yet, these’ Maria gestures to the heaps of paper spread over multiple tables with about 30 people gathered around ‘are music sheets that have been used to code messages across for arms drops, our team is working on them now and as soon as they’re done we’ll need you on Strike’

‘mkay’ Nat hums ‘what ya looking for in the music, off semitones and dynamics and stuff or note names’

‘urmmm’ Hill looks surprised at Nat’s musicals knowledge ‘The names of the pieces-they’re classical so there are about a million out there but we’re trying to cross reference, the names give us an address and we go from there’

‘so you need to name a piece of music from the sheet music’ Nat looks at her incredulously

‘yep’ Maria sits down heavily on her chair in the centre and groan slightly ‘been working on it for almost 2 weeks and nothing’

‘can I help’ Nat offers and Maria nods. The redhead walks over to the table, a side of which is hurriedly cleared for her and looks down at the music, picking up a few sheets and studying them carefully. Then softly she begins to hum under her breath. Picking up two sheet and looking between them, her voice rises slightly, each note coming out clear and strong. She grabs a pencil and begins to scribble stuff down, mumbling under her breath as she does

‘d flat, f, c, g, a, a, doooo’ and she sings the note for a bit, noting down whatever shes thinking at the sametime.

‘The Lark Ascending’ the states at full volume, shoving a stack of paper into Maria’s arms

‘what’ the commander replies, staring in disbelief at the red head who roll her eyes and points to the music as if explaining it to a five year old

‘doo’ she sings the first note and point to it ‘dooooo do do dooooo doooo lalalalalalaaaa’ and she carries on singing along (very well the Agents watching will add) pointing to each note as she goes

‘wow, didn’t have you down as a classical music type of person Romanoff’ Hill laughs, taking the papers off the redhead and labelling it ‘the Lark Ascending’

‘meh, there was a lot of time spent on dancing and having a good ear in the red room saved you a lot of… pain’ she replies softly  
‘oh, are you okay’ Maria checks quickly, knowing Nat still gets flashbacks form her ‘childhood’

‘I will be when I get to kick the guys asses who did this’ she replies, picking up another wodge of sheet music and beginning to hum again under her breath.

For the next hour Natasha Romanoff solved a code that had baffled the SHIELD code breaking team for 2 weeks, she doesnt speak really, just sings along the notes and makes some scribbles on a scrap of paper, sometimes closing her eyes and bobbing u and down for a bit, as if marking a dance.

By the end 7 piles of speech music are sent off, all fully labelled and that night Maria and Natasha listen to the Lark Ascending in full, Maria even daring Nat into dancing for a bit, which she does hesitantly, but beautifully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts, kudos and comments very much appreciated!
> 
> feel free to leave messages down below, stay safe and wear masks xx

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos and prompts loved!


End file.
